N2. Administrative Core Overview Five years of experience in overseeing a U54 Integrative Cancer Biology Center has provided critical insights into the complexities of organizing a structure with a high degree of interplay between investigators from various disciplines and across multiple Institutions. These insights on decisions of scientific directions and prioritization of tasks, allocation and reallocation of resources, communication strategies, and integration strategies have been taken into consideration when implementing a plan for the current application. Description and Goals The main functions of the Administrative Core facility will be to: 1) provide administrative support, 2) promote synergistic interactions among the Core facilities. Components and the Projects, 3) promote multidisciplinary interactions between investigators, 4) facilitate dissemination of data to other programs in the CCSB, 5) facilitate aspects of the Education, Training & Outreach Component, 6) coordinate visits from the External Advisory Board, and 7) provide fiscal and financial accountability and aid in promoting cost-effective management.